As is known, traction aids are often used for extracting a motorized vehicle car trapped in the ground due to the presence on the ground of snow, ice or the like in which a wheel, often having a tire placed thereon, of the vehicle is trapped. In use, a typical traction aid is placed on the ground, notably the snow, ice, mud or the like, in front of the wheel in the forward acceleration mode and at the rear of the tire for rearward acceleration. The forward acceleration or rearward acceleration of the wheel causes the wheel to pass over the traction aid, which typically has traction members or means which are engaged by wheel for providing traction thereto relative the ground, and especially the snow, ice, mud, or the like thereon, and allows the wheel, and therefore the vehicle, to pass therethrough until the tire, and eventually the vehicle is extracted therefrom. Such traction aids also often have gripping members or means, such as spikes or the like, extending from a ground side thereof, situated generally opposite a side thereof engaged by the wheel. These gripping members protrude into the ground, including the snow, ice, mud, or the like, thereby gripping the ground while the wheel passes over the traction aid device. Thus, the gripping members impede displacement of the traction aid device by the by the forward acceleration or rearward acceleration of the wheel while the wheel passes over the device and engages the traction members. Accordingly, the gripping members facilitate maintaining the device in one place and provision of traction to the wheel.
While typical traction aid devices are highly useful when deployed to provide traction, they can often be space consuming when stored and cumbersome to transport. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,988 discloses a traction aid device that has traction members, for providing traction, extending between two side members and gripping members, namely spikes, extending from the side members gripping the ground. However, when not in use, the traction aid remains in the same configuration as when the traction aid is in use. Accordingly, the space occupied by the traction aid cannot be reduced, thus eliminating the possibility of compact storage of the traction aid. Further, the traction aid must be transported and stored with the spikes protrudingly outward therefrom, which may be cumbersome, and even dangerous, as there is a risk the spikes will engage a foreign object or a person, possibly resulting in damage or injury.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,020 teaches a traction aid device formed by a plurality of interlocking U-shaped frames which form traction members and which have, on a ground side thereof, a plurality of teeth as gripping members. Each U-shaped frame is pivotally connected to a slightly smaller U-shaped frame foldable thereinto. Thus, the traction aid, when not in use, can be retracted into a compact storage configuration. Disadvantageously, however, the teeth of the traction aid device continue to protrude outwardly from the ground end of each remain U-shaped section when the traction aid device is in the storage configuration. Accordingly, the risk that the spikes will engage a foreign object or a person, possibly resulting in damage or injury, persists.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,183 discloses a traction aid having a plurality of panels that are hingeably and/or pivotally connected to each other, with fasteners for attaching gripping members to a ground side thereof and traction members inset into a recess on extending on a traction side opposite the ground side. To use the device, gripping members are attached to fasteners and device is placed on the ground, which is gripped by gripping members, and the wheel of the vehicle passes thereover. The device may be placed in a compact folded configuration by removing the gripping members, namely cleats, and folding the panels toward each other such that the traction sides face away from each other and the ground sides face towards each other. Accordingly, in the folded configuration, the gripping members, having been removed, do not protrude outwardly, which reduces the risk that the gripping members will come into contact with a foreign person. Further, the fasteners, which face toward each other in the folded configuration, also do not protrude outwardly. Disadvantageously, however, as the traction sides face outwardly in the folded configuration, there remains a risk that the traction members will come into contact and undesirably engage a foreign object or person, even with the traction members being inset into the recess. Further, placement of the device in the folded configuration requires, rather cumbersomely, removal of the gripping means, which may otherwise damage the panels in folded configuration. Gripping means must also be fastened to fasteners when the device is unfolded from folded configuration for use, which may also be a cumbersome process.
Accordingly, an improved traction aid device is required that obviates the above-mentioned difficulties.